soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur
King Arthur, or simply called Arthur, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series. He's one of Andrew Wolfe's Awakened Form spirits. He's the first Awakened Form spirit that Andrew obtains. He, along with Andrew, is also a playable character in Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit. Appearance Out of all of Andrew's Awakened Form Spirits, Arthur physically looks the most like Andrew. Everything from his eye color to his fur color is the same as Andrew's. The only few exceptions, however, is that he looks a bit older than Andrew, his hair's slightly longer and more messy and he has a little bit of a goatee. He wears a large suit of armor with a helmet that's in the shape of a wolf's head. He wears a dark red cape with a large silhouette depicting white rose with two dark green rose leaves underneath it on the center of the cape. He wields the lengendary sword Excalibur in his right hand. Personality Due to being a knight, Arthur's usually seen as noble and chivalrous. He's normally calm under pressure and he acts like a mentor and an older brother to Andrew and his other Awakened Form Spirits. He cares deeply for the protection of those that're close to him and takes pride in his job as a knight. When it comes to the modern day technology of the 2020's, he seems to be extremely curious to how it all works. He's shown to be somewhat naive at times and can be pretty easygoing when not faced with any important tasks. History Early Life Prior to becoming an Awakened Form Spirit, Arthur was born in Medieval England as the kingdom's prince. When he was just a few months old, his father was killed by his arrogant grandfather, Albert III, who had formed a contract with the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucifer. Due to being at such a young age, Arthur was unable to take the throne. For his own protection, Arthur was taken away from the castle by Alita Tiala, a servant of light. The young prince was later given to Sir Ector and his elder adopted son, the Black Knight, by Alita. Since then, Arthur lived a normal, peaceful and happy life as a peasant with his adoptive father and elder brother, not knowing anything about really being the heir to the throne. When he was seventeen years old, Arthur was hired as a bartender at the town's tavern. On his first day on the job, he befriended a fellow bartender by the name of Diana Guinevere and the two of them had been close friends since then. When working at the tavern, Arthur had also befriended his other fellow co workers and was paid a fair amount of money for his work. As the years passed on, Arthur slowly started to develope feelings for Diana, with Diana feeling the same way. However, they both decided to hide their feelings for each other due to feeling too shy to confess their feelings to each other. Relationships Queen Diana Alita Tiala Andrew Wolfe Quotes *"I am King Arthur. Hero of Arthurian legends and former king of England." (Introduction) *"Surely you won't give in that easily to the creature, will you?" (First talking to Andrew before an Axe Girl could kill him) *"I must say, Andrew, you're quite the courageous boy. And for that, I extremely respect you." (Regarding Andrew's courage) *"It has been a long time, Alita. I haven't seen you since our last encounter during my time of reign." (Speaking to Alita for the first time since their last encounter during his reign) *"My, my! What an interesting box you have, Andrew! How exactly does it project the images we see right now? Through magic?" (Asking Andrew how a TV works) Gallery Trivia *He's based off of King Arthur from Arthurian legends. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Awakened Form Spirits Category:Males